<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matcha with a side of Tomato, Blueberry, Mango and Green Apple by AnonymousBTSARMY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739447">Matcha with a side of Tomato, Blueberry, Mango and Green Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY'>AnonymousBTSARMY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, fem zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between Zoro and the Vinsmoke Brothers. </p><p>With a little (read:lot) of PenguinxLawxKiddxKiller</p><p>(Side note: I know the title sucks. Sorry.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Penguin, Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Niji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Yonji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting between Matcha and Tomato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitepillar/gifts">Whitepillar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a complete idiot. I have two stories to update and here I am writing a new story. I will try to update as soon as possible. My mind is just not in the game. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichiji frowned. Why was he supposed to come and invite Sanji for their annual family dinner? Oh right! Because he’s the eldest, he sarcastically said to himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a pause. It stretched on for a while. When Ichiji was about to give up, the door suddenly swung open. Ichiji was ready to face his brother with the biggest scowl he could muster, which dropped when he saw a beauty in front of him.</p><p>This woman-no <em>angel</em>- had light green hair which came till below her neck and big, gorgeous steely grey eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him with her pink cupid bow lips opening to ask-</p><p>‘’Hello. How can I help you?’’ Her voice! Oh god! Her voice was so sweet and melodious. Ichiji opened and closed his mouth a few times like a complete idiot. The woman furrowed her eyebrows and reached up to place her hand on his neck, with her palm facing outwards to check if he has a fever.</p><p>‘’Mister…umm… are you okay?’’ she looked so worried and Ichiji immediately snapped out of it.</p><p>‘’Um sorry. But is this Vinsmoke Sanji’s place?’’ He asked her and watched as her lips slowly curved into a smile.</p><p>‘’Yes, it is. But he is not here right now.’’ Ichiji frowned but then he suddenly realized. Why was this angel living with <em>SANJI?!</em></p><p>‘’Do you live with Sanji?’’ She nodded and said,</p><p>‘’We are roommates along with another one. I could deliver a message for you if you want?’’ Ichiji shook his head.</p><p>‘’Don’t worry. I will just talk to him later.’’ She nodded and smiled at him.</p><p>‘’Of course. May I know your name? So that I can tell him you want to talk to him.’’</p><p>‘’My name is Vinsmoke Ichiji. I’m his brother.’’ He wanted to spit out the last part but he couldn’t be rude in front of the gorgeous lady.</p><p>Her lips opened in a small ‘’o’’ and she giggled.</p><p>‘’Hmm… I can definitely see the similarities. I’ll tell him that his big brother came for him.’’ Ichiji nodded and before he left, he had to ask one last question,</p><p>‘’May I know such a beautiful lady name?’’ she looked taken aback by his flirting but she just smiled and brought forward her hand for a handshake as she said,</p><p>‘’My name is Roronoa Zoro. It’s nice to meet you, Ichiji-san.’’ Instead of shaking her hand, he took it and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.</p><p>‘’Such a beauty…….Enchante.’’ When he looked up, she had a light blush on her cheeks.</p><p>‘’And please just call me Ichiji.’’ She nodded shyly and he let go of her hand.</p><p>‘’Take care yourself, Zoro-san. I’ll be waiting for our next meeting.’’ She returned his smile and nodded.</p><p>‘’Of course, Ichiji! Take care and Bye!’’ she waved at him and he waved back.</p><p>He disappeared from her view when she suddenly heard a voice from her behind her,</p><p>‘’Looks like he was flirting with you.’’ Penguin commented, saying it like more like a statement. She waved him off, shaking her head.</p><p>‘’No way. He’s just like Sanji. Treating women with respect and love. That’s it.’’ Penguin rose an eyebrow at her.</p><p>‘’<em>Sureeeeee…. </em>And if you say he’s just like Sanji then you would know that Sanji treats you differently than other women, Zo-chan.’’ He teased her. She scowled at him.</p><p>‘’Shut up. Or I’ll tell Law that you have a crush on him.’’ Penguin paled.</p><p>‘’NO! Don’t you even think about it!’’ he was the one who was scowling at her now. Zoro raised an eyebrow.</p><p>‘’I still don’t get it why you don’t just confess to him already.’’</p><p>‘’<em>Because,</em> he already has <strong><em>two boyfriends</em></strong>. And before you tell me, that he is open to polyamory, I am no match to his boyfriends. Hell! I’m surprised that he is even friends with me! I don’t want to mess it up!’’ She rolled her eyes but she can’s say anything since even she doesn’t know if Law likes Penguin back or his other boyfriends do. She patted Penguin on his back, consoling him.</p><p>‘’It’s okay, Penny. You will be fine.’’ Penguin sighed and nodded.</p><p>‘’Thanks Roro.’’ She smiled at him and he returned it, albeit weakly. Both of them went back to what they were doing before Ichiji had come. Zoro was practicing some basic katas and Penguin had been editing the story which was sent to him while simultaneously reading for his course. How he does it will forever be a mystery for Zoro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zoro Meets the Rest of the Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's in the title.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATES WILL NOT BE CONSISTENT! I'M BUSY WITH MY CLASSES AND STUDIES AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE!</p><p>I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE ATLEAST TWICE A WEEK!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji sighed as he watched his <em>brothers </em>sitting in the living room of <em>his </em>apartment. As usual, there was an awkward silence between them for god knows how long. Niji, finally broke the silence by saying,</p><p>''So, are you coming to the dinner or not?'' Sanji just wordlessly nodded. It's not like he has a choice here anyway. If he refused to come, his father will be mad and he doesn't want to make his father <em>mad.</em> God knows what will happen to him if he does. And mainly, his mother would be sad and he doesn't want her to be sad. Sora was the only fucking reason he just didn't change his name and left behind his family for good.</p><p>''Then our work here is done. Let's go brothers.'' Ichiji stated. But before, they could even get up, the door slammed open.</p><p>''SANJI!! You wouldn't believe what happened-'' Zoro came in ranting but paused, when she saw the brothers sitting there. Her face flushed and she laughed nervously.</p><p>''Haha.. sorry...I didn't know you had a family meeting.. I'll just talk to you later-'' she was cut off by Ichiji talking to her,</p><p>''Hello there Zoro-chan.'' he waved at her. Zoro considerably brightened and waved back.</p><p>''Hello Ichiji! How are you?'' Ichiji replied to the question by saying,</p><p>''Better now that you're here.'' Zoro blushed at the blatant flirting and Sanji growled.</p><p>''Don't you even think about it, <em><strong>dear big brother.</strong></em>'' Ichiji glared right back at him.</p><p>Niji and Yonji cleared their throats and stopped staring at the cute female standing there with blushing cheeks.</p><p>''Hello. My name is Niji. I'm the second brother.'' he introduced himself. Zoro extended her hand saying,</p><p>''My name is Zoro, as you already have heard.'' she said, and was taken aback when he kissed the back of her hand instead of shaking it.</p><p>''Ahem. My name is Yonji. I'm the youngest.'' he said winking at her and also kissing her hand. Zoro ruffled his hair,saying,</p><p>''Awww. You're younger than me and so cute.'' she cooed at him. Yonji just reveled in the pampering and the jealous glares his brothers were sending him.</p><p>Sanji coughed and Zoro looked at him.</p><p>''You were saying something?'' Zoro immediately let go of Yonji, which made him scowl and the others to smirk, to say,</p><p>''You wouldn't believe what Kuino did! That bastard fucking spread a rumor on me! He told Mihawk-sensei that <strong><em>I  </em></strong>was the one who threw all the swords into the swimming pool! And he didn't go and say it privately to Sensei! He spread the word and made everyone know about it. Of course Sensei didn't believe him since on the say that happened I was sick and at home!'' Sanji patiently nodded as he took out strawberry milkshake, which he made, from the fridge and poured it in a glass.</p><p>''And then what happened? Did he get punished?'' Zoro sighed as plopped down between Niji and Yonji. They immediately got a bit closer to her but not much.</p><p>Zoro sighed sadly.</p><p>''No. His father talked to Mihawk-sensei and made him lessen the punishment which was just him not being allowed to come to the dojo for a week.'' She scowled as she took the glass from Sanji and started sipping from the straw.</p><p>''Didn't you tell your father about it?'' Zoro rolled her eyes.</p><p>''I don't to bother Papa for something like this. He has much more important stuff to take care of then this petty stuff.'' Sanji narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.</p><p>Zoro got up and stretched her arms. </p><p>''Anyway, I gotta go and take a shower. I'll see you later guys!'' she waved at the other three and went to her bedroom. Sanji turned to his brothers and nodded at the door. They scowled and got up to leave.</p><p>''Don't come back.'' Sanji said before slamming the door in their faces. Yonji wanted to go back inside and give Sanji a piece of his mind but was stopped by Ichiji.</p><p>''Don't bother, Yonji.'' he said, with narrowed eyes. Yonji scoffed and shrugged off Niji's hand on his shoulder.</p><p>''Let's go.'' Niji said and they all left. But, in their minds, they were all thinking on when they could meet Zoro again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So yeah... as you can guess this is not an update but I'm just writing this to say that now this story will be continued in my "One piece One shots (Maybe) " work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's all I wanted to say. Sorry to disappoint.😅😢</p><p> </p><p>I MIGHT be able to update tomorrow because my relatives are coming over and I would be just holed up in my room because I don't want to see my aunt (Family issues) I will try my BEST to update.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much. You nice, keep going!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!!!!</p><p>💜💜💜💜💜💜💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>